


【TV路康】另辟蹊径

by 999sj



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Relationships: John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【TV路康】另辟蹊径

summary:

非典型站街梗，这事发生时路康关系算是还没捅破那层玻璃纸。

伪路人康真路康

路康only。

私设众多雷到飞起。

看好警告再去看文。

康斯坦丁要去站街这件事不胫而走，这事在魔法测闹得沸沸扬扬，恶魔们争着往地上钻，天使还算矜持，但也这改不了他们往下跳的事实。

好奇害死猫这句话一点不假，但同样的，被好奇害死的可不止是猫。

天使在云层后面窥探，恶魔在阴影中蛰伏，其他的种族也目光灼灼，处于漩涡中心的康斯坦丁点烟的动作像以前一样流畅，就像是没有感受到一束束扎到他后背上的目光。

刚安抚完扎塔娜，查斯又打来了电话。

“并没有……不是……”驱魔人的声音刻意压低，也许是身上带了些什么东西，没有人听得清他在说些什么，但无论是谁要想把他从这里拉出去也要付出点代价。

康斯坦丁用牙咬着过滤嘴，时不时地看着周围环境，明显是有些焦躁纠结，但是没关系，没人在意。

臭名昭著也算是一种名人，偶像包袱，他们多少都懂，所有人心怀鬼胎一同沉默，达到了山雨欲来风满楼的微妙平衡。

康斯坦丁把烟扔到地上，紧接着扯下了系在衣领底下本就松散的领带。

低垂着的眼睛抬起，情场老手当然知道如何只用眼睛发送一个满是暗示的邀请。

紧接着，他被隔空按到墙面上，看不见的能量把他的两个手腕牢牢锁在墙上，这一下他就不能再画出什么讨厌的法阵。

康斯坦丁感到无数双手自他的脚腕向上摸索，腕骨，小腿，膝关节，顺着大腿向上径直抚上他的性器。

康斯坦丁看到微弱光亮时紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

天使的荣光落下，无数低阶恶魔被烧成灰烬，不少的黑魔法师被烧瞎眼睛。

中高阶的恶魔低吼着发出警告，心不在焉的发动攻击。

在哀嚎与惨叫中，有人吻上了康斯坦丁的眼皮。

性器被含进嘴里，瞬间的湿热让驱魔人绷紧了腰，紧接着有东西舔舐他的腰侧，让他又在瞬间软了腰间的肌肉。

尖牙划上喉结，带着些刺痛，康斯坦丁假设这是恶魔，那么胸口划过的羽毛就是天使。

性器顶端深入咽喉，对方的吞咽反射让康斯坦丁呻吟出声。

康斯坦丁已经站不住了，现在全靠手腕上的禁锢支撑着，现在那里的皮肉一阵阵地发疼，估计已经被勒到青紫。

他被人掐住腰向上抬，降低了手腕脱臼的风险。

耳廓被舔过的时候他比被含住性器抖得还要厉害，似乎耳朵是个碰不得的敏感区域。

康斯坦丁被捏住下巴，带着花蜜气息的吻落下来，舌头搅动间他品尝到了毒品的堕落感。

魅魔。

冰凉的指尖顺着后颈下滑沿着脊柱来到臀部，触碰过得地方寒意入骨，刺的骨缝生疼。

幽灵。

好极了，康斯坦丁在内心给自己鼓掌。

约翰 康斯坦丁， 好样的，能把这么多生物召集起来，让他想想，还有什么是没来的吗？

受欢迎的万人迷康斯坦丁，这可真是一场新奇的体验。

前戏已经足够漫长，漫长到康斯坦丁已经结束一轮射在那家伙嘴里后正在慵懒的体验那条舌头缓慢的舔过柱身，卷走剩余的液体。

漫长到他的外在被人品尝了个遍，所有生物都觉得应该深入内里。

今天愤世嫉俗不可一世的卑劣傲慢的康斯坦丁就会被按在小巷里操透。

恶魔们带他上天堂，天使们送他下地狱，而其他的则伸出双手给与他痛苦让他知道自己仍在人间。

具有现代主义作品的讽刺风格。

双腿被抬起，手腕上的禁锢瞬间消失，康斯坦丁盘着不知道是谁的腰，后背抵在墙上维持平衡。

他合理猜测被他缠着腰的家伙的屁股后面排着他妈的一条长龙。

戏剧性，这么多的人陪着长队就只是为了操一次不用付钱的康斯坦丁。

但是排队无效。

康斯坦丁喘息着看着前方，多种生物的气场让他视线模糊，但他依旧找准了自己想要找到的那块位置。

他视线迷离的冲着那片空地伸出手。

“还想继续看吗，luv？”

一只手搭上康斯坦丁的手心，紧接着以手指尖为起点，那只手的主人现身于众物面前。

那家伙目光猩红，西装三件套包裹着的躯体后面是一双漂亮的白色羽翼。

路西法收回手打了个响指，在场的来不及逃跑的家伙们像是礼花一样炸了个遍。

晨星扶住瞬间失去支撑的康斯坦丁，依旧猩红着的眼睛牢牢的锁住了康斯坦丁带着讨好的眼神。。

“我们算是和解了吗，Lucy？”康斯坦丁看了一眼被撕成碎片躺在尸体与羽毛的衣服，遗憾的想到它们已经没法再穿了。

路西法没有回答，他冷着脸的时候不免让人害怕。

康斯坦丁犹豫着凑过去。唇齿凑近时路西法闻到了呼吸间令人反胃的甜腻香气。

康斯坦丁被推开后还没来得及反应，他又被推回了熟悉的墙边。

不过这次是面朝墙，康斯坦丁被压着后颈身体被迫前倾，他的双手撑着墙面，其中左手被路西法的手覆盖，撒旦的体温高的令人战栗。

路西法用翅膀把他覆盖住，在黑暗中看着驱魔人低着的头。

后颈上还带着别人留下的咬痕，这让路西法觉得自己的权威被挑战了，他以为所有的东西都知道面前的家伙是自己的所有物。

就像是印进灵魂的标记。

当他抓着驱魔人的头发操进他的身体时，康斯坦丁的躯体瞬间僵硬起来，但很快的，他感觉到对方正在努力放松身体。

路西法想起在光之吧的大床上，康斯坦丁的腿缠着他的腰，利物浦特有的嗓音带着哑意宣布自己的被所有权。

这是骗子在床上惯有的情话，但他早就该知道的，在恶魔面前不能说谎，说谎是只属于恶魔的权利。

撒旦的翅膀熠熠生辉，在光束下，康斯坦丁身上所有的痕迹逐渐消失，路西法心中感到满意，他低下头，在康斯坦丁身上烙下更加深刻的徽记。

康斯坦丁承受着这一切，他们之间从未有过如此沉默的时刻，不安之下是难以言喻的愉悦。

成功了。

看来他在路西心里的地位和自己估计的相差无几。

路西法的胸膛贴上康斯坦丁的后背。

“我们和解了，康斯坦丁。”

来自利物浦的混蛋通过这种方式给自己找了一个速成台阶。

路西法凑在康斯坦丁的耳边，语气刻意压低突出强调自己的重视。

“我不在乎你以前又或者是别的地方怎么玩，和谁玩，但你只要在洛杉矶，在666地球，在踏上我存在的土地上时，你只能找我一个。”

“我是你唯一的选择。”

意外之喜，他们的关系比康斯坦丁想的更加重要，这段话无疑给了康斯坦丁在这段中继续前进的动力与信心。

康斯坦丁点头应下。


End file.
